


Rachel x Fire

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Candles, Firewalk, Masturbation, Other, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Fire makes Rachel hot!





	Rachel x Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corderoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Corderoon).



> @Corderoon, Thank you again for your suggestion! <3
> 
> English is a foreign language for me. If there are mistakes I would be grateful for a hint, thanks!

It was the night after the Firewalk concert. The night had been super intense and exciting! Those two assholes, the band and this girl ... Chloe - Rachel wished the night would never end! But she had to go to school tomorrow ... well shit! "I shouldn't care so much about school ... maybe Chloe can help me with this?", thought Rachel and posted here selfie with Chloe.  
  
Her parents' house was already dark when she got home. She quietly unlocked the door and pulled off her shoes. Tiptoeing, she sneaked into her room. Rachel thought for a moment about going to bed. She was damn tired, but she didn't want to sleep yet.  
  
Rachel decided to take a bath. She went to her bathroom and turned on the water. A few candles and a jasmine bath additive turned the bathroom into an oasis. The bath relaxed Rachel. She played a little with the flame of one of the candles.  
  
Fire fascinated her, it was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She ran a finger through the flame and watched as the fire briefly swallowed her finger. She kept her finger wet and tried to move her finger as slowly as possible through the fire.  
  
Rachel was not tired anymore! Fire made her hot! She got out of the bathtub and dried herself off. The young woman took the towel and one of the big candles and went to her bedroom. she put the towel on her bed and the candle on her bedside table.  
  
Next, she locked the door and turned on her radio. There was a song from this new band Pisshead or something. Rachel felt her excitement grow as she pulled the dildo and her lubricant from her nightstand. It was not an ordinary one. This lubricant became hot when used.  
  
Now that she had everything she needed, she knelt on her towel. Thanks to her excitement and the lube, the dildo slipped into her without much difficulty. She fucked herself for a moment with the dildo and enjoyed the heat in her center of pleasure. Her other hand briefly rubbed her breasts before reaching for the candle on her bedside table.  
  
She continued to fuck herself with the dildo and poured hot wax on her chest. the hot wax ran over her breast down to her stomach. She couldn't help but moan. The rest she poured over her other breast. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.  
  
Rachel held the candle over her breast and let hot wax drip on her nipple. She stopped fucking herself with the dildo so she did not miss her nipples with the wax. As her rock-hard nipples were covered with wax, she continued to penetrate herself with the dildo. The lubricating cream did a great job and let Rachel experience a pleasant heat between her legs.  
  
She continued to drip hot wax over her breasts until her breasts were mostly covered with wax. Her breath was so intense that she almost blew out the candle. To avoid this she wandered down with the candle and dripped hot wax over the lower part of her stomach. She also poured wax over the inside of her thighs.  
  
She had the feeling that an ever-growing firestorm was raging between her legs. When she came close to her orgasm, she dripped wax over her most intimate area. It was like throwing a match in gas. First a massive explosion followed by a slowly decaying fire! It was great and hot!  
  
Rachel put the candle back on her bedside table and massaged her breasts. Big and small lumps of dried wax fell from her body. She lay on her back and rubbed the remaining wax off her skin. She wished someone was here to help her ... to be exact, she wished Chloe was here. Hoping to see her in the morning, she decided to go to sleep as soon as possible.


End file.
